Her Sad Smile
by SallyGirl
Summary: depression. It took her in without notice, and with a turn of events, completely took over. can they people she loves, and love back help her thorugh her rough time? soratotaiora
1. prolouge

A/N: ok, I've had this story idea lingering gin my head for a while. Then I just watched Gothika yesterday, and it was kinda like my stry..in a way. With the crazy and..yeah.  
  
This is another sorato/taiora. I will have 2 endings.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters. Does anyone..on ffnet own it like part of it? I dunno just askin, curious....jk.  
  
This will be my first fic where I have numerous POVs and starts off with a prologue.  
  
R&R  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tai's POV  
  
Why? Why her? She doesn't deserve this, she's always giving...and yet, she gets nothing in return. I need to give her more credit, it was partly my fault. Hell, I can find a way to blame all this on me.  
  
My eyes focused on nothing but the ground. I didn't know why. It just seemed too depressing to look at anything else. Especially her.   
  
My lips let out a sigh.   
  
Again, questions went running through my head looking for answers. But I didn't have any. I was blank.   
  
I bit my lip sourly, as if trying to make it bleed.   
  
She can't be...no, I refuse to believe anything like that.  
  
I felt like crying, I don't know exactly. Guilt. Sorrow. Sadness. Hate. Love. The words were like a broken record player, they kept repeating. Love. That word, I hated it now.   
  
A smirk came upon my lips. I hated love. That's like one of those paradoxes. The smirk vanished, as I let the truth sink in.  
  
That's the one thing that pretty much started this whole mess, that caused her to be in this white room, lying in that bed. Either wasn't enough love, no love, or too much.  
  
Love was such a complex thing. It was more than a feeling, or some word. Everybody loves, and in returns hates. It was deeper, it had different meanings to different people.   
  
I took a glance at her. She looked so beautiful, even in this depressing room. Her soft auburn, brushed tenderly on her rosy cheeks. I noticed her soft carnation lips. I just wanted to have them touch mine. I wish I could see her ruby eyes sparkling their loving touch. Then I saw the dry tears that had rolled from those eyes, and down her face.   
  
Why can't I do anything to help? I just stood there. Please, forgive me.  
  
My eyes became watery. Warm salty tears are rolling from eyes. I wasn't sobbing, no I was just crying. Not making a sound. That was when I remembered I wasn't alone in the room with her.   
  
I closed my eyes, trying to squeeze away anymore tears. I wiped my hand across my face, making it seem like I hadn't cried. Then I lifted my head up to see the person sitting directly across the room. He was sitting on the other side of her bed. Matt.  
  
I bet I looked tired, groggy. I saw him now, he was just sitting there, nothing more. His eyes weren't exactly focused on anything. They were staring at the ground like I had before. They seemed to be lost in a deep blue sea of confusion. His eyes always seemed to have all these emotions in them. They were usually cold, not as if he hated everything, but that was just how he was.  
  
There were only two people in this world that I had ever seen make his eyes warm. One was T.K., his younger brother. I always knew he was close to him, to be one of the two people that can change him, that was something else. Then there was her. I've always noticed that when ever I was lost in her eyes, I could see Matt doing the same. Every time she was close to him, gave him a hug, or a kiss on the cheek, a glimpse of happiness always shined in his sapphire eyes. I feel happy and content whenever she's near me too, but I'm not sure if that goes off in my eyes.   
  
I just stared at him. It was as if he wasn't even apart of this world. Not exactly dead, but like he's lost somewhere. I'm not sure just how he seemed. Yes his eyes were in a bit of confusion, but hey were hazy. I can't tell exactly what he's feeling. He seems depressed too. The two hands that belonged to him were holding each other, in between his legs. Now I know. He looks as if he's praying. Yes, praying for her. Matt must feel as guilty as me.   
  
I sighed again.   
  
Those two deserve each other. They're both lonely. There's your perfect match. The idea began to make my heart fall. I admit, it would hurt me more than a thousand stabs in the back...but I'd be happy. Happy that she's happy, with her true love.  
  
Why did we have to tell her that? I was about to go on, rambling in my head, but then I remembered Matt.  
  
My eyes hadn't noticed him. I focused on the lonely figure again, only to see him staring back at me. A shiver went down my back. His eyes, they're different. His eyes are an intense pool of sapphire. No happiness shown in his eyes, No. It was nothing..nothing but hate. I began to wonder.  
  
Does he hate me, or her,..or himself?   
  
Matt's blue orbs were penetrating me. They're just staring at me, never leaving my face. He reminded me of one of those detectives, how they shine a light on you and get the answers they want. He really must hate me. That must be hate, because I got in the way of the two. And...and if it weren't for me she probably wouldn't be in this bed.   
  
I had a stroke of fear run through my body. His stare's intimidating. I didn't let it show. I kept a strong, stern face on. I can't make him think I'm weak. Matt's my rival, and I had to match up to him. Damn pride.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I see I caught his attention. I knew he was staring at me before, but for a minute he was lost in his own thoughts.   
  
He sent a stare that I've barely see. In fact, I've never seen him look at me like that. It was if he was striking a dagger right to my heart. If looks could kill.   
  
His stare is rather cold, his chocolate eyes are darker. They were usually so happy, warm and soft. But, but now it's as if it Isn't even him. Tai's brown orbs are unclear, hazy. I couldn't tell at all what he's feeling. His eyebrows are burrowed and knitted together. He must hate me. If I hadn't got in their way...if I hadn't said those three words to her. If I hadn't, then she'd be at home right now, probably listening to music to drive the sounds of her mother out.   
  
Then I realized something. I was giving him a look quite similar. I'm giving him a scowl, that must be why he's giving me one. Know I know why. But I still think he hates me, who wouldn't. Right now I hate myself most of all. It was my fault, it always is...  
  
Our eyes were suspended. It was like we're in a staring contest, but more intense. Our eyes never left each other. His dark gloomy eyes were staring straight at my blue cold eyes. I can't take it anymore. I hate this silence, I hate this feeling that we have to be rivals again, sworn to be stronger than other.   
  
Then her face came to my mind. She looked so beautiful. She was different though. Her loving smile was gone, her face paler, and her eyes. Her eyes were different altogether. Usually so warm, kind, and loving, they were empty. Totally and utterly empty. It was as if her soul wasn't even there.   
  
I blinked, ending this stupid little thing we did. I quickly glanced over to her still body. I notice Tai do the same thing. Did he see that image too? I threw that thought out of my mind.   
  
I could see her face now. She looks lovely. That's the only word that I can truly describe her in. There's many more I can say, but to have to choose one word, it would be that.   
  
Even in that white bed she still looks gorgeous. No matter how I look at her, I always find her not to be 'hot', but more than that. Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, lovely...etc. Her laying body looks so serene. She looks nothing how she did earlier. I hope she never does again. I hated seeing her like that. I hated the fact that I didn't even bother to do anything. I just sat there, watching in horror as to what was happening to the girl I say I truly love.   
  
None of this should have happened to her. She's the least person to deserve this. Damn her parents.   
  
Then I looked back at the ground, somehow interested in it now. My mind began to go back in time. The swirls of images of the past, reminded me of how I've seemed to act the digital World.   
  
Pity. That's what I wanted, although I've never verbally said it. I never realized until now that's what I really wanted. Sure I wanted comfort and sympathy, but pity. That's what I expected people to do to me.   
  
I always believed back then that I had it the hardest, no mother or brother. I wanted everyone to care for me, was it because I was lonely. Or because like being he center of attention? I'm not sure, maybe both.   
  
But, but she had it hard too. Maybe harder. She had no bothers or sisters to share the pain with. No, all she he had were her friends, and they couldn't relate or understand how she felt. She and her mother not having the best relationship, and her father always gone in another country. It was as if she had no family at all. She did have it worse, and still does.   
  
My eyes scanned her agian.  
  
She must be alone, more than I could ever be. I just want to be there, holding her in my arms. I want to show her that she does have someone, me.   
  
Then my thoughts precede to another time in our adventure. A time when she talked to me. How she didn't even think about her mother or father. How she only thought about how I felt. She's always doing that.   
  
Please, just wake up and let this nightmare be over.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/n: so, how was it? I'm trying to show how they think differently, like how they describe things. I don't think it showed a lot. Matts supposed to be more descriptive in a poetic way. While Tai was supposed to be more straight forward...I guess.   
  
R&R 


	2. hell

A/N: well I haven't been writing much, cuz I've been readin other fics. I'm kinda stuck too, with this one. Making a beginning. This one's gonna be much more dramatic than any other fic I've written. School's out!!!!!!!!!!!! yay1 I'll try to update sooner!   
  
Sora's kinda angsty in this chappie.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'm gettin tired of writing this but I don't want to get sewed! Inside joke between me and my cuz. Or rock'em sock'em robots. U'll see.   
  
Hehe   
  
manwhore!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sora's POV  
  
As I heard the faint sounds of moans and groans from behind that door, I knew I was only coming home to a hell. I couldn't bare to walk in there. To find the one I call my mother acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. And that manwhore sitting on the couch next to her, his arm snaked around her waist. It seemed as if he was going to take her away from me, with his glare and tentacle grasping her. Their hair messy, shirts and/or pants almost off. The heavy breathing and fake smiles plastered on their faces, thankful for my warning knocks.   
  
Knock knock knock knock pause knock knock knock   
  
(4knocks pause 3knocks)   
  
My warning, or alert, that I was coming in, and only I. I know to never bring anyone with me whenever my 'mother's' 'home.' Sure my friends question, but I never seemed to care. The more I saw her with him, the more apathetic I became. Seeing them matured me. Showed me what this world we call earth is all about, or at least dark side. It's nothing but, hearts being broken, causing people to do rash and harsh things. I blame it on love actually, funny for me to think that, being the 'child of love'. Sometimes it's love that causes it, usually loneliness. Which can sometimes come from false loves, or something of that matter.   
  
The mahogany door in front of me taunts me ever so. The small wooden sign carved with the name 'Takenouchi' seems to laugh at me. Hell. That's all I'll find once I enter, my own personal hell.   
  
I raised my hand in a loose fist, as It makes it's destination, I hesitate.   
  
Should I go, if I wanted to I could just runaway. I'm sure she wouldn't miss me, and my father's in a whole different continent, looking up legends of...God who knows.   
  
But I don't...why? I suppose I feel obligated to. Maybe...I don't even know why I do the things I do.   
  
A sigh escapes my lips, as my hand descends.   
  
Nope, not today. I can't deal with it today.   
  
I walk towards the elevator. Knowing there's a place, 5 floors down , that I can call home for awhile.   
  
As the elevator takes me to my destination, my mind begins to ponder again. I don't know when it happened, or even if it was always there, but I became a deep thinker. I'm not exactly sure what you may call it, but I think about things differently then most people. More intense than I should think at 16. I think I was always like that, but never realized it...until 5 months ago I guess.   
  
A ding invades my thoughts. The gate opened, and my feet began to lead the way.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
DING DONG  
  
I sat on Tai's couch lazily. Slouching, legs wide, and my head facing the ceiling.   
  
DING DONG  
  
"Tai! Get your damn door!" I growled. I'm not sure exactly what he was doing, but he was in his room. Probably looking for something.   
  
"Matt! Get off your ass and do it yourself! It might be someone important!" I heard his faint voice bellow.   
  
I got up, as lazy as I could. I walked up tp the door with a scowl fixed on my face.   
  
Stupid Tai! it's his place! why can't he answer his own damn door?  
  
My anger ceased. I really didn't need to be mad. I wasn't doing anything anyways. As I creaked the door open, my scowl faded.   
  
To my surprise and delight, I saw her standing in front of me. A smile spread across my face. Every time I saw her I couldn't help but smile. Her soft auburn hair rested lightly on her shoulders. Her smooth peach skin looking as fresh as usual. And her eyes. I always get lost in those deep pools of crimson. I think I am now.   
  
She blinked, and realization hit me. I was staring at her, not sure how long...probably not that long. My face heated up. I knew I was blushing now.   
  
Great. That's all I need, to get caught staring with a smile on at the girl I adore.   
  
"Uh...sorry...I didn't mean to stare." I broke the silence.  
  
"That's okay...so, can I come in?"   
  
I moved out of her way, and chauffeured her to the living room. My arm led the way.   
  
"Thank you very much sir."   
  
"So, what brings you to this dump?" I smiled.   
  
Before she could answer, Tai's voice interrupted our little chat.   
  
"HEY! I HEARD THAT!....HI SORA!"   
  
He remembered her voice as well as me.   
  
We both glanced towards the hall leading to the hovel he calls his room. I can hear Sora's girlish giggles, as a grin overcomes my smile.   
  
I shook my head, Sora finally stopped giggling.   
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?...oh. Well I was bored at home, noone was there. So I came with the brilliant plan to have a little visit at my best friend's home." sarcasm was used in the word brilliant.   
  
"Some plan?" I said, breathing out a laugh.   
  
We both sat down on the couch.  
  
"Where's your mom?"   
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Probably at work. But she should be back soon."  
  
She gave me another one of her sweet smiles, but something was...off. I'm not sure...but it didn't seem that honest...  
  
As I was about to go deeper in the conversation, Tai interrupted again. He came out of the hall with something in his hands.   
  
"Ha! I told you I could fine my Rock'em Sock'em Robots!"   
  
That was when I remembered what we were talking about before he rushed in his room.   
  
"Never said you couldn't." I replied cooly.   
  
Sora gave a blank stare at the both of us. I answered her questioning look.   
  
"We were watching TV, and some old commercial for those robots came on."   
  
Tai had a goofy grin on, as he showed the almost ancient toy off. He set them down on the coffee table in front of Sora and me.   
  
"Yup! And they still work!" he exclaimed ecstaticly.   
  
"Like it matters. You know you'll only loose to the Great Yamato Ishida!"   
  
He gave me a face, somewhat of a scowl. Then I heard Sora's giggles again...it was cute.   
  
"You mean the same 'Great Yamato Ishida' that lost at a game of tennis with me."  
  
She had to bring it up. That was supposed to be kept between us. We all knew sports weren't exactly my thing, but to them it was like a miracle for me to even dribble a soccer ball.   
  
"You played...a sport!" I saw Tai's eyes bug out.  
  
"Yeah...I did. Only 'cause Sora said she needed to practice before she could go to my show."  
  
Sora nodded continuing the story.   
  
"So Yama intelligently came up with a deal. He said If I could beat him, then he'd take me to his show. And if he won, ...he'd take me to his show."  
  
I gave a wink to Sora.  
  
"So you see, it was a win win situation. Don't be so shocked Taichi."   
  
"Yeah, I mean it's not like it's his first time..."  
  
It was true. The only person I ever played sports with was her and T.K.  
  
"Really? How come I'm just knowing this now? Aren't best friends supposed to share everything?" tai asked.   
  
A just smiled. Sora, however, looked kind of uneasy. She had a more serious face on.   
  
We begun to play with the toy. Sora just sat down, watching the game. But she looked uneasy again, deep in thought. She kept glancing out the window, and the clock.   
  
"Tai?" she spoke.   
  
"Hmm...?" his eye didn't leave the game, as did mine. I wasn't sure who was winning right now, but I had won 2 games so far, and him 1.  
  
"Do you still have that Brand New Cd I let you borrow?" (A/n: Brand New's a band)   
  
His concentration left the game. He faced towards Sora.   
  
"Yeah. It should still be in stereo."  
  
She nodded and walked into the hall.  
  
Taking my chance, I let my blue guy hit his red guy, and won.   
  
"What! No fair I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Too bad Tai. I won best 3 out of 4!"  
  
He let out a groan in defeat. No smile came across my face I could only think about Sora.  
  
"What did Sora say earlier? About why she's here?"  
  
"She said noone was home, and that she got bored."   
  
Tai's eyebrows knitted slightly together.   
  
"That's weird, her mom's home." his voice was almost a whisper, making sure Sora wouldn't hear. "I saw her going up the elevator when I followed Kari out the door. She was with some guy too."  
  
"Something's wrong...but I don't know what."  
  
Now I knew something was up. Even Tai was worrying. Sora, why don't you tell us. Aren't we your best friends?  
  
Then Sora came in form the shadows of the hallway. In her hands was a CD case. Our looks of worry were still on, she noticed.   
  
"What's wrong?" her face began to become almost the same as ours.   
  
We didn't speak. I was hoping Tai would say something...but...I guess that leaves me to talk first. I opened my mouth, my brain still searching for an answer. I was at a lost of words.   
  
What could I do? Ask her straight forward why she lied to us. Or stay completely silent...like now. I knew what I had to do. If I really do care for her, I'd help her.   
  
The man across from me, talked first. I mentally let out a sigh of relief. I was never a big fan of confrontation. I was usually scared, but the only times I ever did, was when my emotions took over. It only really happens out of anger, or love, or concern.   
  
"Sora why- di-" his words were cut short by the door ringing.   
  
Dammit. I want to know why she lied, I hate the sudden interruptions.   
  
Noone budged. We all knew that tai was the one to answer the door. It was his home, but I think we all wanted to avoid this. He sighed and swiftly walked to the door.   
  
I kept staring at the door, and I knew Sora did too, even though she was behind me.   
  
I couldn't see who was there right away. Tai was covering the slither of the outside world behind the door. I could hear the conversation however.  
  
"Hello. Is this the Yagami residence?" a man said in a deep husky voice. He was obviously someone around the age of our parents, considering his voice. Hearing it reminded me of my father's.   
  
"Yes...uh..why?"  
  
"I want to know if Sora is here? I'm a friend of her mother's. I was just at their apartment, and she asked to come tell her something. Is she here?"   
  
I looked back at Sora. Her eyes were wide in shock. Something's definitely not right. If he's a family friend then why is she so shocked. I saw her fists clench. She was angry at this man for some reason...but what? I saw a gleam of fury glisten in her fiery eyes. What had this man done? That's when I realized that Sora really did lie to us.   
  
He was at their home, with her mother, and she just said she was home alone. She completely lied to our faces. It was serious, because after all the years I've known her, she's never truly lied to me. Usually it was sarcasm, or because there was a secret surprise party or something.   
  
I looked back to the door, and the man was inside now. Only about a couple steps in front of the doorway. A man about 6 ft. something, was staring at Sora. His eyes weren't of those of a friend. They were dishonest, fake, just like his smile. Had jagged dirty blonde hair, that seemed to match his honey eyes. He looked rather rugged with his whiskers and rough face.   
  
I read Tai's face, he was just as lost as I was. He gaped at Sora's expression, and the man's. We both had to find out what was going on. I didn't care who talked first anymore, all I cared about was Sora.   
  
"Y-yes?" she managed to let out. Her voice was very quiet, but the man heard it just fine.   
  
"Sora, your mother wants you to come home for dinner. It'll be ready in 20 minutes. Goodbye." he walked out, almost immediately. Tai closed the door almost the same.   
  
He was like one of those telegram messengers, come to give a message and then just leave. The man didn't smile or anything. Tai and I both looked back at Sora.   
  
She was different now. Her head was lower. Her crimson orbs weren't showing the same anger once held before. They were softer, I couldn't see her face fully, I only saw up to the bridge of her nose.   
  
"Sora..." Tai started. "Why didn't your mom juts call you?...or here?"   
  
I never thought about that. He had a good point.  
  
"I don't have my phone..." her voice was almost a whisper.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
She didn't answer his question fully. Whatever she was thinking, it must have been of great importance.   
  
We both just stared at her, unsure of what to say. I didn't want to bring up the fact that she lied about noone being home.  
  
The silence seemed to last forever. No one moved an inch. I saw Tai still hovering by the door, through the corner of my eye. I was still sitting in between them, and sora still stood in front of us.   
  
Then tears began to fall. They streamed down her face, and fell on the vinyl floor. Her soft ruby eyes, were full of water. I saw tai, and his face was just like mine. Awestruck.   
  
I wanted to go up to her and hold her in my arms, something I was never really able to do. I couldn't though, I sat looking at her.   
  
Instead of actually helping her, in anyway, I only had questions run through my mind.   
  
Why? Why is she crying?  
  
Who was that man?   
  
What does he have to do with all us?  
  
Tai whizzed by me, and was by Sora's side in an instant. Why didn't I do anything.   
  
His arms were wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't even do anything. Her hand were by her side, her head low with fresh tears falling.   
  
"Sora's what's wrong? Why are you crying?"   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N: soory I'm ending this chapter like this. I'm kinda busy wih other stories and stuff.   
  
Kind of a cliffy huh? Well, u probabaly can tell whot the man was, and maybe why she's cryin.   
  
well i finally got te internet! yay! so i'll try to update my other stories soon. asap, i guess.  
  
R&R 


	3. Confessions

A/n: okay, I just realized this story's gonna be pretty long. their's a lot to it. It is angsty, angstier than I thought, but there is romance. Kissing, and all that crap. Especially hugging.  
  
BTW if you're a taiora fan and can deal with sorato, than just keep reading and vice versa. Although im into sorato right now, I want the ppl to kno that for every taiora part there is a sorato part, ad vice versa..again.  
  
This stry does have two alternate endings. One sorato and taiora.  
  
Also I made a tiny mistake, I mentioned she was 16, but that was a typo. She's really 18, you can figure the other ages. Digiworld did happen.  
  
Sry for the cursing..but I don't really think that bothers anyone.  
Ages:  
  
Sora, yama, tai-18....u kno the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: no own digimon %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
bCH.2-Confessions/b %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
iTai's POV/i  
  
As my arms were wrapped around her small shoulders, I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. She didn't even face me, although she was looking at the floor, I knew her eyes were open.  
  
The floor was being stained by her fresh tears. My face was still scrunched up in worry. She didn't do anything, that got me worried even more. Her hands were swaying by her side, but then they balled up. She was definitely angry...but why?  
  
It sacred me a bit that she wasn't sobbing, she was just crying..no noise made. I knew it was really serious, and it must of had to do with that guy.  
  
"Sora? Please tell us what's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.  
  
I took a glance over at Matt. That idiot wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting on the couch, staring at her like she was part of some sad play...or something... I don't know.  
  
I pushed her gently into the direction of the couch, we were walking, my hands still on her shoulders. She sat down in between us, and finally made a move.  
  
She wiped away her tears, with her hands, trying ro make herself stop.  
  
Wait for her to stop...then ask. That was my plan, and I knew Matt was thinking the same thing, because he was watching her intensively.  
  
She let down a few more tears, but quickly wiped them form her face. She stopped, and Matt finally broke the silence.  
  
"Sora? Are you okay? Is there anything you need?" His voice was shaky, something he never did. The last time I ever saw him so worried was in the Digital World...the times he was so wrapped up in protecting Takeru.  
  
She shook her head, still not making any eye contact.  
  
"Sora? Who was that guy? Why are you crying?"  
  
She didn't say anything, there was an awkward silence, and then finally she broke it. Her voice was raspy, and cracky.  
  
"If I tell you guys something...you promise no tell anyone, especially my parents?"  
  
She finally looked up at Matt, and then at me. Her eyes were red...well..I mean they were like bloodshot. She retreated back to nothing.  
  
"Of course Sor. Anything's safe with us." I reassured her.  
  
"Yeah. You can tell us anything. We're your best friends." Matt continued.  
  
She nodded rather slowly. Sora wiped her eyes again, then letting out an index finger to me and Matt. I understood this concept, something the three of us did. But this was serious to us. We had to truly promise to never tell, no matter what when it came to this.  
  
"Index finger swear?" she took glances at both of us. I smiled slightly, old memories coming back to me of all the times we used that saying. Instead of the usual pinky swear, we wanted ours to be different, so we changed the finger. I knew she was trying to lighten the mood by saying that.  
  
I took her finger in mine, as Yamato did the same.  
  
"Okay, now tell us...what's going on?"  
  
She took in a breath, and finally spoke the truth.  
  
"Well...that man...his name's Hiroshi. He's one of my Dad's friends..." she kept hesitating when she talked. This must have been really hard for her to say. "And...my mom's lover..."  
  
Lover?! This was bigger shock than I thought. Her mom had a lover. No wonder she's like this. I saw Matt's face, and his eyes were wide with shock, as were mine. I felt like they were going to fall right out. Both our mouths were open, almost suspended.  
  
Sora began crying again, harder this time.  
  
"She's been having an affair...with that S.O.B." she almost yelled it out.  
  
I blinked out my shock. Gently, I put my hand on her shoulder, Matt rubbed her back soothingly. Wiping her tears agin, Yamato asked her a question.  
  
"Sor? Does your dad know about this?" I hadn't even thought about her dad, no wonder she's crying so much.  
  
She shook her head, and continued with the already sad story.  
  
"That's the worse thing. My mom asks me not to tell him...I don't. Not like I can, really, my dad's rarely home." that was true. Her father was always traveling, and always came home for at least a week. However, Sora still loved him dearly.  
  
"Even when I could, I can't. I don't know why, but if I tell, then it feels like I'm betraying her..."  
  
She really was in the pickle. I hate seeing her so depressed, I know how much she hates being put into the middle of problems...but this just horrible.  
  
"Sora...when did this happen?" I finally asked. That question had been bugging me, how long has she been going through the torture?  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure. I found out 5 months ago, and I didn't want to know anymore. They've probably been doing it for months, or even years." her voice was so full of hate, that sounded nothing like Sora.  
  
But she's been keeping this secret in for 5 months. I'm a bit surprised she even told us. Yes, we are her best friends....but she tends to keep things locked up inside.  
  
She looked up at us again. Pushing a few bangs behind her ear, she asked a question I couldn't really answer.  
  
"You guys...I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. If I tell, my parents will hate each other and file for divorce, and my mother will hate me. But...but if I don't then this whole things just gonna eat me up inside, and their marriage will just be a sham." her crimson eyes shed even more tears, but she didn't close her eyes.  
  
I couldn't stop myself from drowning in her eyes. But they were so sad, I hate seeing her like this! That damn....mother of hers. Looking at her cry, asking for our help, made me want to cry too.  
  
I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.  
  
We all knew Sora didn't have the best relationship with her mother, but we thought that they reconciled. But now...Sora must hate her. That's the last thing she wants, to have her mother hate her. It'd hit her hard.  
  
Yamato spoke up, I wanted to hear this. What did he have to say about this. He slipped her right hand in his left.  
  
"Sora...I honestly don't know. The right thing to do is to tell, but I know how much you don't want to have your mother hate you, and then your parents split..."  
  
As if by cue, I continued for him, holding her left hand in my right.  
  
"And if you don't tell then they'll just continue their infidelity. And I bet your father will eventually find out, which makes it worse because then he might not be able to trust you when he knows you knew."  
  
I saw her eyes widen a bit in shock. She hadn't realized that, and I knew that was mistake to say that. Matt gave me a glare at my slip. Sometimes I just don't think before I say...how many times have I been told that.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to." I said squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"That's okay...but that doesn't help me..." Her usually sparkling eyes, now dull, wandered off to the floor again.  
I let out a sigh, we really didn't help much on that one. She had me stumped still, but I had to say something. Letting  
  
"Well Sora, you have your choices and they both have pretty bad consequences. All you have to do is choose the one that seems worse." That sounded pretty good to me, better than what I said before.  
  
She nodded slowly. They did help, but not much...she still has to choose.  
  
The blonde next to me, released her hand from his, and came up with a pretty good conclusion.  
  
"Well, if yo think about it Sora it's seems the thing to do is tell your dad. I mean he'll more than likely find out eventually. Might as well be now, and then you won't get in trouble for not telling."  
  
How come I didn't think of that? Well at least someone did, and I'm glad it was Matt. He really was smart, but then again so is Sora. I'm guessing she just got to caught up in her situation she never thought of that.  
  
She looked up at him this time, realization struck her like it did me.  
  
"You're right...but I..." she sighed, looking back at the floor. It was harder than it sound. "I'm not sure I can. It's not that easy to have to go up to your father and tell him that his wife is having an affair with his good friend."  
  
She tore her eyes off the ground, and us. Running a hand through her hair, we could see the unshed tears.  
  
"And then, they're going to fight, and get a divorce." she let the tears run again.  
  
As if by instinct, I went to her and hugged her tightly. I knew Matt was going to do the same, but I felt I had to do it before him. I wanted to hold her in my arms, as much as I could. I wanted to be the one to comfort her. Selfish yes, but I guess it's things you do when your in love...especially when the other might be competition.  
  
Her head was against my shoulder, she sobbed into it. My arms were wrapped around her slender waist protectively, hers wrapped around my neck. It didn't bother me that she was crying on my shirt...I didn't give a damn about it. I raised my hand and ran through her silky auburn strands. I saw in the corner of my eye, the look on Matt's face.  
  
Sadness. Jealousy. Hurt?  
  
Had I really hurt my rival by doing this. I suppose that's how I would have felt if he were the one holding her. I was almost positive now that he really did have the same feelings I did for our best friend. I really hoped not, that would make things worse for her.  
  
But how much I want to be the one that could always hold her. How much I want to be the one she felt for...and yet how much I want her to be with him. So I know how she truly feels. To stop my wondering.  
  
"I'm so worried you guys." her voice was a bit muffled, but we heard. She rested her head on my shoulder, talking to both of us now.  
  
"If I tell him, they'll fight, get divorced, and I'll up with my mother, 'cuz my dad's always away." As I was releasing her, Matt scooted closer to us. "Then she'll end up with that manwhore." she said with venom in her voice. She really despised this guy, but I don't blame her.  
  
"Sora, I know this will really be hard to do, but deep down you know this is the right decision. Yes you're parents will probably divorce, and she might end up with Hiroshi...but the burden will be lifted off your shoulders. You know this is what you have to do..." Matt said soothingly. "It'll be hard to deal with if they divorce...but It won't be your fault."  
  
She nodded her head again, and got up.  
  
"You're right Yama...I'll tell him. But he won't be home until next week. I still don't know if I can though...tell him that is. I'd hate to see my father's face when he finds out."  
  
"Sora you can do this, you know you have to. I know it's going to be hard, but you're really strong and I know you can do this. We'll be there right after you tell him, k?" I said, looking over at Matt and her.  
  
"You're right...thanks you guys. I really needed to tell someone, and I'm sorry for not telling you before."  
  
Our blonde friend shook his head, and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That's alright Sor, as long as you told someone. And you know we're here anytime for a talk."she leaned in closer, he did the same, and the two embraced in a hug.  
  
Letting go of him, she went up to me and did the same. I can never get enough hugs from Sora.  
  
"Thanks again you guys, but I got to go. I need to go home for dinner." she gave us another one of her sweet smiles, and went off. "Bye." she waved to us, and we did the same.  
  
Once I heard the door click, I let out a sigh. Sitting my self down on the couch, I looked up at Matt.  
  
"I can't believe her mom's cheating on her dad...she's the last person I'd ever suspect. You'd figure that out of the tow, that he'd cheat on her...always away."  
  
Matt nodded in agreement, and joined me on the couch.  
  
"I'm just really worried about Sora, you knows how she hates being in the middle of things..." he didn't even bother to look at me, he was staring off into nothing.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and continued.  
  
"This is really stressing her out, especially when...or if they divorce."  
  
He should know. He's already dealt with pain of divorce, but Sora knows why her parents would...but Matt never really understood why his did. He always said they fought...I guess that's why, don't know. I never really dug deep on that subject.  
  
I think it would hit Sora harder than it ever did Matt. He always had T.K. to confide in about heir family and stuff, but Sora's an only child...it's harder because she has no one.  
  
"It's hard for her too because she has not brother or sisters...which is good too, because they won't be torn apart..."  
  
I looked at him a bit shocked. Did he just read my mind? But that's true about the siblings torn apart, that really took a tool on him and Takeru.  
  
"Hey, it's not the end of the world just 'cuz you and Takeru don't live together anymore, you guys see each other practically everyday."  
  
He gave me a small smile.  
  
"Yeah you're right...but I'm not really talking my parent's divorce..I'm talking about Sora. Aren't you worried about her?"  
  
"Of course I'm worried about her. I just hope she'll be alright after all of his."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean...Listen I gotta go now. I promised T.K. and Dad I'd cook dinner....wanna come?"  
  
I shoo my head.  
  
"No, it's alright. I have to stay home and wait for Kari and my mom to come home. Mom's bringing pizza for dinner, and can't eat 'til Kari gets home from her picture thing..."  
  
He laughed at that. She went somewhere, but I don't know where. Had to do with pictures.  
  
"Man...you need to pay attention to you're sister. She's probably out taking pictures...she's quite the photographer, in case you didn't notice. See ya."  
  
He waved a hand, and went out the door. I ignored his comment about my lack of attention in my little sister's hobbies.  
  
I could care less about that...only one person came up in my mind. Sora...  
  
I hope she's alright. A sighed lightly, laying my head back on the couch. Sora... I wonder how's she's holding out at dinner...  
  
iSora's POV/i  
  
I opened the door to my own personal hell hole, to find my mother humming to herself, as she placed utensils on our dinner table. It was already set, the plates, napkins, cups, and newly added forks and spoons.  
  
I stayed by the door, for a little less than a minute, the door wide open. I'm not even sure why I did that...but she didn't even notice me. I guess apart of me just wanted to see that she didn't care for me, while another part did, seeing her set a table for two...ionly/I for me and her.  
  
Shaking my head, I closed the door behind mine...she must of heard the click by the door, because she instantly looked over to me.  
  
"Oh dear, You're home. I didn't expect you to be here until a few more minutes. But that's okay, because dinner's all done. So you were with Taichi, right?"  
  
I nodded my head obediently. Something I did. I know I learned to fear her a bit. I used to make smart-ass remarks...but only out of sarcasm...in a joking matter. This was how it was before I came to the Digiworld. But after that I was able to joke around with her, and even go shopping with her. Now it's the same...I could just practically wipe that part out of mind.  
  
Sighing, I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I decided to hang out for awhile. Yamato was there too." I sounded so dull, but I guess that's what she did to me. I try my best to not to talk a lot, keep it to a minimum, but talked enough so she never got suspicious.  
  
I gradually became distant towards my mother, and closer to my dad. Although I don't see him much. I pretty sure she noticed....but not that much. It's like when you grow taller, you don't even notice it until you look back at how tall you were before. I grew distant, and my mom probably realizes that after thinking about the times we were close.  
  
"So...um what's for dinner?"  
  
She came out pulling a tray, of one of my favorite Italian dishes. I couldn't help but feel hungry.  
  
"Lasagna....you're favorite right?"  
  
I nodded again, partly true...but whatever. It didn't bother me that she didn't know it wasn't my all-time favorite food...at least she knew I liked it a lot.  
  
Dinner went dully. Nothing much happened. Just trivial questions thrown buy my mother. Like "So how's Taichi and Yamato?" or "do you have homework for this weekend?"  
  
I was busying myself washing the dishes, when she came up with another one of her questions.  
  
"You know, you're father's coming home next week. He'll be staying for 2 weeks this time. He really wants to spend some time with you..."  
  
Hearing her say "father" caught my attention. She always got a bit touchy when it came to that.  
  
"Yeah I know...did he call?"  
  
It was her turn to nod.  
  
"He called today, when you were at tennis practice. He'll be here around 2 p.m. or so."  
  
I went back tot the dishes. This will definitely be different, next Saturday is going to be hell for everyone.  
  
A/N: the whole thing with Tai and Yama comforting her didn't come out as good as I suspected...and I made Tai lighten up the mood a bit...which I don't think was best cuz it was serious....oh well.  
  
BTW working on a new fic..sorato.  
  
R&R 


End file.
